narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Currents: Chapter One: Worst to Come
:Notice: After entering this arc, you are now subjected to a few outcomes. Both positive, and negative. To those that make it past their island's obstacles, kudos, you then have to make it across the water to the central island where the true trials have been held. Those that haven't made it past the island, the outcome is pretty much obvious. Death. Each character the arrives on an island, will have some sort of condition, which it seems the enemy was smart enough to handicap you. Some are handicapped, some not so much. It takes more than a user to just get rid of it, it may take two characters to remove set condition. Or maybe you were blessed with nothing. ---- The North Right Island On northern right island, the little people that live there believe they've heard loud irregular caws. In addition to the caws, they've gotten unknown strong wind forces. Living in the northern part of the Land of Currents, the people here know without a doubt that winds of that force are unnatural. Even within the winter time. ''Here is where it's quite vacant. No man has exactly found themselves here do to the fact of the waters being quite dangerous... The North Left Island On northern left island, it's villagers are all very close. The northern villagers have sent word to Kirigakure officials stating, "We hear boom!" Indicating that whatever is going on is heavily influenced by explosions. They know nothing about a demolition team, so what's up? Arriving here seems to be Ruika Kishiraku. Whatever she did landed her here safely. The South Right Island On the left South right Island, the villagers there state they can hear loud thumps at night, and sometimes in the evening. These thumps can be compared to the sound as if you were walking on hardwood. Here arrived Kiritsu Taisei, a reinforcement of Kirigakure. As he touched this island, Kiritsu's stomach would begin to turn blue and upside down. This is the poison that is within the air. And within the distance, the thumps are continuing on... The South Left Island On the south left island, the things that have been happening aren't so much on land. But it is instead possibly in the water. People rarely travel on water out of fear, so they don't know too much. Saiki Kinsei is somewhere in the middle of the water traveling the the southern island on a metal construct she built. Is Saiki is knocked into the water, the side effects of it are crucial. She do best not to fall, you hear? The Central Island On the main central island, things have been quiet, actually they have been too quiet which raises even more suspicion. Here is Daisuke Setsu, there's nothing more to input... Daisuke Setsu stood on the beach, surveying the area. He was here on little more than rumours. He had heard in Kirigakure that there was giant monster here, a leech of some kind. Beyond that who knew. They did say, however, that the attacks seemed to be coordinated. This troubled Daisuke. A simple minded creature such as as a leech shouldn't be capable of such an action. He looked around for signs of some kind but found nothing. "I suppose I ought to get to higher ground then", he murmered. He set his sights upon a nearby hill and began to walk towards it. Category:The Land of Currents Arc Category:EmperorSigma